narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoru Tsukikage
Yoru Tsukikage (夜月影, Tsukikage Yoru) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. In the past, she was renown for being a demon, and was chastised as a result, though gained enough willpower to join Squad 7 upon Kakashi Hatake's request, losing her reputation of being a demon after protecting Konoha. 'Background' Yoru is the only daughter to Sun spirit Tayasui Tsukikage and Hiyama Tsukikage, an ordinary human who displayed amazing abilities as a ninja.The two fell in love and got married, with Tayasui eventually falling pregnant with Hiyama's child despite the stigma of the Sun spirits, giving birth after desperately attempting to hide from Hiyama's old village that had been searching for him. In the end,'' Tayasui is extremely weak after successfully giving birth to Yoru, though the shinobi going after Hiyama find them. The two desperately distract them long enough for Tayasui to state that she's "as important as day and night to them", then saying how much her and her father love her, because she was their "beloved sunshine", and sends her away with a kiss on her cheek, forming a sun birthmark. 11 years later, Yoru lives in Konohagakure and is confused about her origins due to not remembering her parents. She pretends to be a demon due to her overactive Sun chakra hurting things she touches and filling them with her chakra. In the past, she touched someone as a child and marked them with a sun birthmark like her own, causing that person to be compared to a 'monster', as if it were a curse. So, Yoru avoids everyone and instead decides to live in solitude while scaring those that go near her, causing her to be berated to be a 'curse' on the land, secretly hurting her though pretending to not mind. Yoru secretly envied shinobi due to the respect that they gained causing life to be easier than her own normal life, though acknowledged that being normal is impossible due to her abnormal qualities, though, she eventually witnesses Naruto Uzumaki with Squad 7, who she remembers as being just as hated as her, causing her to gain some hope for her future. '''Personality' Yoru, due to her reputation as a demon, was thought to be a cruel, callous monster lacking any sense of morality for human beings due to her cold personality, though it's actually the contrary. Kind and attentive, Yoru is an extremely selfless girl who suffers from low self-esteem and anxiety due to her secluded upbringing. She tends to put others above herself due to her lack of confidence, and regards herself as 'a clown' of sorts, only living to distract others from the pain of the world, which is one of her weaknesses. Though, despite all of this, Yoru is truly just an ordinary cheery girl, yearning to live an ordinary life with her peers. Though timid and quiet, Yoru is courageous when needed to be, like when she fought the invading Temari in Konoha Crush despite still healing from the previous mission, and continuously fighting despite believing that she'd lose throughout. Though, Yoru attempts to justify this as "her being stupid". Though happy to tell her friends everything, Yoru never discloses any information about her Hypoesthesia, causing her to lack every sense of feel in her body, only because she doesn't want to worry anyone, believing that they'd pity her and think of her as different because of it. It's hinted that she inherited this from her mother, as she was merely a spirit and was unable to feel anything but the sun. Appearance Yoru has pale skin, golden eyes, and black short hair. In the beginning of the series, Yoru wore a black oversized hoodie so as to keep herself from touching things, a white mask out of fear that her breath caused others to be 'infected' by her chakra, black oversized gloves, and lacked shoes. After reluctantly joining Squad 7 after much encouragement from Kakashi Hatake, Yoru wore a grey oversized jacket with the black hoodie constantly worn. Beneath that is an dark white-blue oversized t-shirt. Yoru also wears dark, navy blue shorts, mostly hidden beneath her shirt and is constantly barefoot. Lastly, she wears oversized light grey gloves that go over her hands, beginning at her elbows. Abilities As a child that feared her chakra, Yoru is shown to be extremely against using it in anyway, hence her immense struggle to fight due to her belief that chakra is always needed to be a ninja. Though, after, seeing Genjutsu In the beginning of the series, Yoru is capable of making her own visions, though are seen as more 'humane' when compared to others, representing her humility. In the past, Yoru used these visions to merely scare other children that weren't afraid of her to keep them away, though constantly tired herself out afterwards, representing her troubles with maintaining her chakra flow. Upon opening her eyes to the truly devastating world hidden behind Konoha's walls, Yoru begins to train her genjutsu, though distances herself from her friends as a result. Soon after, Squad 7 is sent out on a mission and struggle to fight back, though are saved by Yoru, who had been protecting her friends from the shadows while looking for a good time to use her genjutsu. She then displays an excessive amount of grotesque images to the attackers, shocking the team and allowing them time to fight back. This displays her improved abilities, due to being capable of using her genjutsu against four men, and her images being used more than merely scaring the enemy, though immobilising them. Category:DRAFT